Bubbles of the Opera
Bubbles of the Opera is the twentieth episode of the [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|2016 Powerpuff Girls series]]. It aired on Cartoon Network on June 16, 2016. Synopsis When Bubbles takes a bad school photo, she thinks she's lost her cuteness. Blossom and Buttercup's attempts to doll Bubbles up only make her look worse to the point that she runs away with half a bunny mask over her "deformed" part of her face and joins Mojo Jojo in a rampage of Townsville. Plot The girls begin to get ready for school picture day. Blossom wears a blazer and tries to find a perfect bow to match it. The Professor tries to brush down Buttercup's cowlick but it doesn't work. Buttercup gets mad and says no one looks good in school pictures, but Blossom points out one person does, Bubbles. Bubbles come out of the closet in a bright outfit. Later at the school the girls line up for their picture, Bubbles is up next, but the photographer, Miguel, has been replaced by a dimwitted lunch lady, who ends up messing up Bubbles' picture. The pictures arrive a week later and Bubbles' screams at her picture, but Blossom and Buttercup find it hilarious and Buttercup goes on to make fun of her picture. Bubbles begins to cry and says she wants a cute picture, not a funny one. Bubbles begins to feel insecure about her look and Blossom says she can just get a retake, but the new photographer says no retakes because she just got fired. Bubbles begins to cry again and Blossom and Buttercup take her to a hair salon, to give her a makeover. When the stylist asks how much they plan to spend, they pause and Buttercup pulls out a burger coupon, the stylist leaves to get their apprentice stylist, who is actually the photographer who took Bubbles' bad photo. She ends up making Bubbles' hair very short. Later in their bathroom, the girls pull out a makeup kit and decide to give Bubbles a makeover themselves. The kit was actually recalled due to causing allergic reactions, which gives Bubbles a large swelling rash. Buttercup then calls the Professor for help who gives Bubbles a solvent to control the swelling. Bubbles tells the Professor that she no longer feels like "the cute one". The Professor cheers her up by telling her she is the cutest girl in the world. This causes Bubbles to get overly excited and she hits the ceiling fan and ricochets over the room and out the window knocking out most of her teeth. After leaving the dentist Blossom and Buttercup bring her every flavor of ice cream to cheer her up. After Bubbles removes her ice pack Buttercup freaks out and a school bus full of kids freak out over her appearance. Bubbles starts to go crazy and decides to not go home. Bubbles begins to feel like a freak and decides to go over to Mojo Jojo's house. Bubbles says she wishes to get vengeance and wants to team up with Mojo Jojo because she also thinks Mojo Jojo is a reject, who gets offended. Mojo Jojo agrees but also wishes to destroy the other Powerpuff Girls. They go to the zoo and gather an animal army. TBC..... Characters Main Characters * * * * Minor Characters * *Lunch Lady **Salon Apprentice **''Townsville Daily'' Photographer Trivia/Goofs *Bubbles' dark side is brought up again since the original series episodes "Bubblevicious" and "Los dos Mojos". *One of Bubbles photo backdrops is a reference of legendary singer/songwriter David Bowie. *The title of this episode is an obvious parody of Gaston Leroux's novel The Phantom of the Opera. It also alludes to the Andrew Lloyd Webber musical of the same name. *When Blossom and Buttercup fly to stop Bubbles, Blossom's trail is blue, exactly the same when Bubbles flies. *The Sensitive Thugz poster can be seen on the Girls bedroom wall. When the Professor is brushing Buttercup's cowlick, the poster is missing. *What happen Bubbles is similar to the episode "The Butterfly Effect" when Lynn kicks a ball at Lola's face from the Nickeoldeon show The Loud House. Promos and Clips Cartoon Network - Yoursday Promo (30s) - June 16, 2016 Powerpuff Girls - Bubbles of the Opera (Preview) Picture Day Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Vengeance Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Category:Episodes Category:2016 TV series Category:Episodes focusing on Bubbles Category:2016 episodes with blue title cards